SNCF de mon c
by Lewella
Summary: UA Fye a une malédiction avec la SNCF... à moins que?


Hello!!

Vous m'attendiez, hein??

Bref, vous allez le comprendre, la SNCF et moi, ça fait deux... Toutes les mésaventures citées sont réelles et vécues. Et pour ne pas complètement péter un cable dans mon cher TGV (Train Gravement Volage), je me suis retrouvé à imaginer la tête du controleur si j'avais été Kurogané. Et bah je vous jure que j'en ai attrapé un fou-rire...

Alors, la muse m'a rendu visite...

* * *

**SNCF de mon c...**

-

Ca a toujours été très folklorique, quand je prends le train.

Et encore, le mot est faible...

La dernière fois, j'ai été bloqué pendant trois heures et demi à cause d'un problème d'électricité. Véridique.

Et là...

C'est même plus folklorique, c'est... J'ai même pas assez de vocabulaire...

C'est le méga jackpot...

Bon démarrage, j'arrive à la gare avec pas mal d'avance, me connaissant, c'est nécessaire.

Je lève la tête, ô joie, ô miracle, mon train est sur le panneau d'affichage.

"Particularités: Train à l'heure". Je rigole beaucoup, avec la SNCF...

Mieux, j'ai la possibilité de prendre le prescédent qui lui a vingt minutes de retard.

Allez hop, soyons fous, je rentre de vacances de Noël, plus fatigué qu'en y allant comme le veut la tradition, et fanchement, je n'ai qu'une envie, me caller dans mon petit lit douillet.

Donc je prends un billet pour ce train-là, celui qui est en retard mais doit, selon mes calculs, me mener à destination 1h plus tôt.

Mais on est maudit ou on l'est pas.

Suite à "un incident voie D", mon train part non pas avec vingt mais trente minutes de retard.

Jusque là, classique... Le quai est bondé, mon sac pèse de plus en plus lourd sur mon dos.

SNCF de mon cul...

Le voila enfin, et je regarde défiler les voitures dans le crissement sur-aïgu qui accompagne tout arret de train. Voiture 8, pile devant moi, ça c'est de la chance! (ou comment apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie...)

Je monte en dernier (pas envie de bousculer les petites mamies pour atteindre ma place, surtout qu'elle m'est atitrée, c'est pas comme si je risquait de me retrouver debout pendant mes 5h de voyage...), et calle mon sac dans l'entrée entre deux valises avec une petite pensée pour tous ceux qu'il allait faire chier quand ils voudront redescendre...

Voiture 8, place 35, c'est sur ma droite...

Je m'assois à la place qui m'est réservée, dans un carré, côté fenêtre. (En vrai j'étais côté couloir, mais ça fait bien partie des trucs qui m'énervent, ça, d'être côté couloir quand y'a paersonne à la fenêtre. Bref, je m'octrois la place.)

En face de moi, un gars dort, le bonnet sur les yeux.

Il a un beau bas de visage. Une peau très mate, des lèvres fines et un peu pincées. Il est engoncé dans un long manteau noir, les bras croisés. Ce que je vois de lui a du charme. Non, de la prestence. Il dégage quelque chose de non-définissable.

J'ai envie de le dessiner.

Je sors mon bloc de mon petit sac à dos, un criterium et une gomme, avant de me raviser et de prendre un crayon 2B. Un modèle comme ça, un peu... Pas rustre, mais je ne l'imagine pas mondain en train de faire des ronds de jambe. Un peu maladroit dans l'expression de son ressenti...

Oui, j'ai la sale manie de me faire des films sur les gens. Le grand problème, c'est que je plante rarement. Mettez ça sur le compte d'un bon filling ou d'une sensibilité sur-développée, je m'en fous.

Je dessine à grands trait un peu épais, pas franchement délicats.

Entre-temps, notre train est parti. Plus rien ne peut m'arriver. Et quand bien même, je suis assis au chaud, donc plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

Et j'ai en face de moi un modèle qui refuse de se laisser capturer par mon crayon... Non, le voyage s'annonce plutôt bien...

C'était oublier que je suis maudit...

Notre bien aimé commandant de bord, après avoir fait grésiller les haut-parleur d'un sifflement bien stridant qui nous sourds, nous informe que "suite à une erreur de direction, notre train va reculer d'une centaine de mètres afin de reprendre la bonne voie".

Texto, je les ai notées au fur et à mesure. Oui, parce qu'il ne se sont pas contentés de ça.

Bref, le grésillement informe semble géner l'endormi, qui remue avant de relever la tête et le bonnet.

Ohoh, il est encore mieux en entier... Traits comme taillés à la hache, ou un tout petit peu plus réguliers, sourcils froncés, l'air pas franchement heureux d'être pseudo réveillé (parce qu'il est encore un peu endormi) par une annonce pareille...

Et des yeux...

Là, j'ai eu un beug...

Des yeux rouges.

Hypnotiques.

Et un examen un tout petit peu plus approfondi m'informe que ce ne sont pas des lentilles...

-Y s'passe quoi?"

Ooooh, la voix bougonne-endormie!!

Voilà, j'ai craqué...

Un couer d'artichaut, moi?

-Une erreur de direction... On va reculer pour repartir correctement...

-Putain, la SNCF...

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire...

Il se re-bouine contre la fenêtre après avoir rabaissé son bonnet d'une mains travesrée par une profonde cicatrice.

Voila, ça confirme à peu près mon analyse... Je l'imagine bien menuiser.

Bon, il a un peu bougé, mais ça devrait aller...

Le train repart, dans la bonne direction cette fois.

Mais alors que je m'attarde sur une machoire carrée, le train s'arrète à nouveau, les lumières s'éteignent.

Un vrillement d'oreille plus tard, nous apprenons que "notre train est acctuellement arrété en pleine voie. Pour votre sécurité, nous vous prions de ne pas tenter d'ouvrir les portes" Voila, au cas où vous seriez aveugles pour ne pas remarquer que les lumières de la ville ne bougent plus à travers le reflet de la mamie dans le carré en face et insensibilisés aux mouvements (saccadés) du train, on est arrétés. Cool.

Cette fois-ci, il se relève complètement.

-C'est pas vrai... A ce rythme je vais louper ma correspondance, moi!!!

Oh? C'est dommage... Pourquoi je n'ai pas franchement envie que ce voyage s'arrète, moi? En même temps, ça pourrait le faire sérieusement chier, et je tiens pas à le voir de mauvaise humeur...

-Vous allez où?

Il semble s'apercevoir de ma présence, et son regard me fait l'effet d'un laser.

-Lille. J'attrape l'Eurostar, après, direction Edimbourg. Enfin, si j'y arrive...

-Bah, au pire ils devraient vous payer l'hotel!

-Sauf que je dois y être demain à 8h, moi... Et c'était le dernier Eurostar pour ce soir...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en Ecosse? Travail?

Je suis bien curieux, moi... Tralalalala...

Ses yeux brillent dans le noir. Ca leur donnent un éclat complètement envoutant, comme s'il avait besoin de ça...

Au secours, on dirait une adolescente en fleurs...

Bref, il me scanne du regard, avant de répondre.

-Enterrement.

ET merde.

-Ah! Euh... J'espère que c'est... C'est pas quelqu'un de trop proche?

-C'est mon père. (1)

Devnat mon air ahuri, il s'autorise un sourire.

-Je plaisante.

Abruti!!

-Ca fait bien longtemps que mon père n'est plus en vie...

Et re-paf.

-C'est très triste...

Il me regarde d'un air (2) étonné.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait, celle-là...

-Bah, les "Désolé", j'en ai bouffé pas mal aussi, et je sais que tout ce qu'on a envie de répondre, c'est un "ça me fait une belle jambe!", plutôt que le "c'est rien" habituel. C'est vrai, quoi, ce n'est PAS rien!

-C'est vrai...

Oh, mais il est bavard!

Et du coup, avec sa petite feinte, je sais pas pourquoi il va en Ecosse. Pas que ça me regarde, mais ça m'intéresse.

J'ai bien le droit à une petite part de rêve, moi aussi, non? Et si ce grand gaillard pouvait en faire partie, je dirais pas non...

Mias si c'est vraiment personnel, il a peut-être pas envie d'en parler au premier inconnu qu'il croise dans le train...

Je continue à gribouiller vaguement dans un coin de ma feuille histoire de ne pas faire genre "je ne dessine plus depuis que tu as levé la tête", quand sa voix un peu grave s'élève à nouveau.

-Et vous?

Je lui fait un grand sourire, pour bien lui montrer que ça me fait plaisir de parler avec lui.

-Je rentre chez moi, à Lille.

-Vous êtes de la région?

-Oui, pourquoi?

Vous cherchez un guide?

QUOI, je suis désespérent? Comme dit un peu au dessus, on a bien le droit de réver!

-Bah, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas l'accent...

Merde. Mon beau brun est amateur de clichés. Tant pis, le rêve est fini... Une autre fois, peut-être?

-J'aurais du m'y attendre... Et bien je vais vous apprendre un truc, monsieur le sudiste. Oui, parce que tous ceux qui ne sont pas du nord sont sudistes, et vu que vous étiez dans ce train avant moi, j'en déduis que vous venez au moins de Marseilles, et vous non plus vous n'avez pas l'accent. Bref, je disais. Ah oui. Contrairement à l'image véhiculée par le film "Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis", NON je n'ai pas l'accent, NON je ne mange pas de Maroille au petit déj, pas plus que je ne vis dans un coron ou qu'on ne s'interpelle tous dans la rue à tout bout de champs à grand coup de "biloutes" et autres "hein". Ceux qui se sentent obligés de faire ça ne sont pas du Nord et nous font rire autant qu'ils nous désespèrent.

-Vous avez fini?

-Oui.

Il inspire profondément et se penche en avant.

-Alors je vais pouvoir m'exprimer. Pour avoir vécu dans le Nord, je sais reconnaitre l'accent, même s'il est très ténu. Je ne vous parle pas du "hein" ponctuant chaque phrase, mais d'avantage d'expressions ou du "t" du vingt.(3) Et je sais égallement qu'il s'attrape facilement. C'est juste pour ça que j'exprime ma surprise, pas la peine de vous facher...

C'est vrai que je me suis un peu emporté, et pour du beurre, apparement...

-Excusez-moi... C'est juste que ce film...

-Oui, ce film...

On continue à débattre de "Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis", puis on dérive aux humoristes, moi fan de Gad Elmaleh, lui préférant Florence Foresti. La conversation s'enchaine, souple, fluide, facile.

Notre train est reparti, notre gentil controleur nous refait la blague du "on est arrétés-euh!!" 3 fois, mais on parle, et on ne s'en aperçoit à peine.

Vient un moment où... C'est moi ou il me drague?

-C'est moi ou vous me draguez?

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Ca se pourrait bien. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger... il regarde mon bloc à dessin, que j'ai posé sur la table entre nous. Merde! Il est posé dessin visible! ... Monsieur le dessinateur de gens endormis!

Je rougis légèrement.

Le train s'est vidé considérablement à Paris, notre wagon est désormais presque vide.

Il se lève est s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je bafouille un peu au début (il sent bon... même en fin de journée après plus de 4h de train, il sent bon...), puis la conversation reprends comme avant...

Enfin pas tout à fait, elle n'est plus aussi innocente. On joue au chat et à la souris.

Qui est le chat?

Et puis...

On se rapproche de Lille.

On y est presque.

On n'ose pas y croire!

...

En même temps, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver.

Je voudrais que ce voyage ne cesse jamais.

Et, comme si aujourd'hui spécialement, j'avais un ange au-dessus de ma tête qui veillait sur moi, le train s'arrète.

"Le train devant nous est arrété nous est arrété en gare pour une affaires de police. Nous ne pourrons repartire que lorsque celle-ci sera terminée."

J'explose de rire. On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là...

Il me regarde, ses yeux ont un éclat particulier.

-J'aime bien ton rire...

Murmure-t-il en se penchant lentement vers moi, me laissant le temps d'esquiver.

Mais je ne vais pas m'enfuire maintenant!

J'attrape ses lèvres.

-Et moi j'aime bien la SNCF...

Il me réponds, et alors que je savoure la vie contre sa bouche, la mamie du carré d'en face toussote discrètement, mais suffisament fort pour nous faire comprendre que là, on dérange.

Je le regarde, et lui souris.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te faire offrir l'hôtel?

-Bah... De toute façon je serais jamais à Edimbourg à temps... Tu me ferais visiter Lille?

-Je croyais que tu avais déja vécu dans la région!

-Juste une astuce pour que tu ne reste pas en colère contre moi...

Il sourit en me serrant contre lui, et je me blotti dans ses bras.

SNCF de mon coeur...

* * *

(1) J'avais pris mes bonnes résolutions, pourtant, on arrète les petites notes dans la marge qui cassent tout le récit, et bah que dalle!! Bref. Juste pour dire que ces deux répliques viennent d'un film de Clapish, "Paris". J'adore.

(2) ... d'autoroute. (Définitivement flinguées, les bonnes résolutions...)

(3) Dans le nord, on prononce "vinte" et pas "vin"

-

Voila!!! J'espère que ça vous à plus!!

J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne année!

Et, auprès de tous ceux qui ont aimé "Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis", ce n'est pas le film en lui-même qui énerve la Ch'ti que je suis, mais le fait que les gags ont été pris au premier degrès par la majorité des spectateurs. Bref, ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est que mon opinion!!

Enjoy!


End file.
